headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel: Life of the Party
"Life of the Party" is the fifth episode of season five of the supernatural drama series Angel and the ninety-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Bill L. Norton and written by Ben Edlund. It first aired on the WB Network on October 29th, 2003. In this episode, Lorne decides to play morale booster by throwing an outlandish Halloween party at Wolfram & Hart - a party which only he seems to be particularly interested in. To satisfy all of the tasks required to pull this shindig off, Lorne sacrifices his own need for sleep, which has unexpected and potentially dangerous consequences for Team Angel. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc two of the Angel: Season Five DVD collection. * Production code number: 5ADH05. * This is the sixth and final episodes of Angel directed by Bill Norton. He previously directed "Calvary". * This is the third episode of Angel written by Ben Edlund. He previously wrote "Just Rewards". His next episode is "Smile Time". * This is the third appearance of Eve on Angel. * This is the second appearance of T.J. Thyne as the unnamed Wolfram & Hart lawyer. He appeared last in "Conviction". He appears next in "You're Welcome". * This is the first appearance of Leland Crooke as Archduke Sebassis. He appears next in "Power Play". * This is the first appearance of Ryan Alvarez as the demon slave to Archduke Sebassis. He appears next in "You're Welcome". * This is the first and only appearance of Devlin. * This is the first and only appearance of Artode. * Actor David Mattey is uncredited for his appearance as Behemoth Lorne. Quotes * Angel: I wasn't too crazy about this thing to begin with. I mean, we are talking about our clients, right? Our evil clients. Not the sort of folks I really like to show a good time. I'd be a lot happier if the whole thing just kind of fell through. Then we could get back to... * Lorne: Ha! Ha! Ha! Okay! Okay! You're killin' me! Can't you just feel up the big picture, Mr. Magoo? It's not about good and evil. It's about party! Party! Capital "p"! Rhymes with "me"? About to have a stroke here 'cause you're killin' me! .... * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Hey. Hey, Gunn. Is something weird going on? Charles, you just peed on my shoes. * Charles Gunn: I'll be damned. That's weird. .... * Angel: And Eve, you stay here with me and we'll have more sex. * Eve: I'm on it. .... * Winifred Burkle: I am totally drunkfaced. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: 'Cause you can't hold your... what are you drinking again? * Winifred Burkle: Nothing. * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: You can't hold that. * Winifred Burkle: Well, how much have you had? * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce: Well, about a third of a half of this beer. .... * Angel: I'm brooding. * Lorne: You're watching hockey! * Angel: Yeah, but my team is losing. .... * Charles Gunn: Oh, and your chair. * Angel: What? * Charles Gunn: Don't sit in it. I already called janitorial. * Angel: Why can't I -? * Spike: You pissed in the big man's chair? That's fantastic! * Charles Gunn: Spike, can you please turn off that warm fuzzy? * Spike: What, the Lorne thing? Wore off. I just think that's bloody fabulous. .... * Eve: Simply put, this is a morale thing. * Harmony Kendall: Good luck. Morale around here stinks. * Angel: What? * Harmony Kendall: Uh-huh. Everybody out there thinks you suck. Well, come on, boss They're all out there sweating through their matsudas, worried if you're gonna axe them or, you know, axe them. * Angel: Okay, look, hey!. I haven't... okay, I may have... killed... maybe a couple of them. * Lorne: And clients... and potential clients. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2003/Episodes Category:October, 2003/Episodes